


Fictober18 #5 - “Take what you need.”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: This much different than what I normally write both in style and content but I wanted to do something for Halloween so I hope you enjoy it.





	Fictober18 #5 - “Take what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> This much different than what I normally write both in style and content but I wanted to do something for Halloween so I hope you enjoy it.

“Take what you need.”

Those words were a curse and a blessing to Oliver Queen.  During his time on Lian Yu, an island he swam to after his father’s boat sank, he met up with a beautiful woman named Shado.  Shado was alluring with her dark, silky hair, body like a model, and brown eyes that sucked you into her web.  Oliver was a stupid playboy who thought sex, drugs, and parties were the most important things in life.  His time on that island and what happened to him changed that forever.  Shado lured him into wanting her.  His body screamed to fuck her because she gave out the vibe.  Little did Oliver, or Ollie the playboy he was then, know that Shado had a much deeper, dark reason for wanting men.  She was a vampire.

Shado, Slade, and Oliver lived in caves on the island.  Slade was an Australian with a big mouth and attitude.  Oliver knew that Slade and Shado had some kind of relationship but that didn’t stop Ollie from wanting her.  By her actions, it didn’t bother Shado either.  On night Shado appeared in his cave after he was in bed.  Her nude body glistened in the moonlight as she slid down on the blanket next to him.

“I know you feel the heat like I do,” Shado whispered into his ear.  

 Little foreplay before she opened her legs and he entered her completely.  His normal stamina was missing as he quickly felt that familiar surge through him indicating his orgasm.  Shado’s words encouraged him to let go but as he did he felt teeth pierce his throat.  When he woke up, Slade and Shado had almost drained him dry.  After they left him to die, an older man came into his cave with some herbs he mixed up.  

“These herbs will help you recover the blood you lost.  I have much to tell you.  You must drink and rest.  You will need strength to hear the truth,” Yao Fei’s words didn’t make sense to Oliver but they soon would.

It was a week later that the horror of his situation became apparent.  Oliver had been turned.  He was hungry but not for food.  He killed and feed off several animals in the jungle refusing to take human blood.  Yao Fei explained that Oliver could have human blood but needed to be very careful not to drain them.  If he drained them they would not die but turn.   

With his hard body, charm, good looks, and money Oliver had no trouble finding women.  He made sure they understood he only wanted one night and no more.  During one of those encounters, he went too far.  He was so hungry so when she turned her neck to him, Oliver bit.  Expecting horror from his female companion, he was shocked when she screamed out his name in ecstasy.  

After he left her in the hotel sleeping soundly, he remembered Yao Fei’s words to him one night.

“Your teeth produce a chemical that will drive women wild.  If you are careful and only drink in moderate amounts, the women will suffer no harm.  They will experience a mindblowing orgasm that will wipe the memory of your night together away.  When they wake they will only know someone gave them something amazing but won’t know it is you.  You must be careful to stop in time, Oliver.”

The nightly ritual was established.  Oliver would go to a bar for sex and food.  The women were left satisfied and so was he.  His secret was safe and nobody got hurt.  It was a complete win for everyone until he needed a new assistant.

His policy of not mixing business with pleasure went out the window when his mother introduced him to a beautiful, sexy woman.

“Oliver, this is your new assistant.  Felicity went to MIT gaining a degree in computer science with a business minor.  Since you've been gone for five years you need to learn about the company and technology.  We are fortunate that Felicity agreed to become your assistant so she can help teach you while keeping your life straight.  Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak.  Felicity, this is my son Oliver who is your new boss.”

“Mr. Queen, I am sorry about your father.  I mean, I guess that is not something I should bring up, or your long absence, or your lack of experience, Oh my, please stop me now.  Mr. Queen, I am so sorry.  I guess I am more nervous than I thought.  Let me start over.  Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen.  I am your new assistant.”  Looking at her bright red face after hearing her babble, Oliver smiles a real smile for the first time ever.  Before the island, his smiles were calculating for getting what he wanted.  After the island, he did the fake CEO smile to maintain appearances.

“Please call me Oliver.  It seems we will be spending a lot of time together.  May I call you Felicity?”  With a nod and smile, the relationship between Oliver and Felicity grew.

Many late nights eating at the desk while Felicity worked with him resulted in a closeness that Oliver knew was dangerous.  Two things became obvious to Oliver - he was falling in love with his assistant and he needed to stay as far away from her emotionally as possible.  Sadly Felicity was so ingrained in his soul, he found himself unable to push her away.

Three months after Felicity became his assistant it happened.  Oliver found his desire for other women nonexistent.  His hunger was for the blonde he could never have.  

Another late night where he could not keep his eyes off Felicity’s perfect neck.  Want ran rampant in his system and hunger gnawed at his stomach.  Surely one kiss couldn’t hurt, could it? Just as he was convincing himself he really didn’t want to kiss her after all, Felicity tripped landing in his lap.  It was too much for Oliver.  Her lips were against his before he could stop himself.  Instead of helping relieve him, the kiss only made his want grow.  His fingers had her dress unzipped but to his surprise, Felicity pulled it over her head dropping it to the ground.  He felt her fingers undoing his pants as his mouth surrounded her perfect breast.  A moan out of her mouth was like music to his ears.  With both of them naked, Felicity positioned him at her entrance sinking down.  Oliver never experienced the feelings that came when he was joined with her.  Vampires took but never felt.  Their bodies reacted in a natural way but inside the heart, the feels were cold and impersonal.  

He could feel her blood running through her veins but those feeling would not allow Oliver to bite.  If he bit her it wasn’t real.  His vampire seduction fluid would be the reason she was satisfied and for the first time in his life that wasn’t enough.  He wanted Felicity to scream out his name because he was the one causing it, not his injection.  

Felicity’s next words shocked him.

“Take what you need.” her hands guided his mouth to the pulse point as she squeezed his cock with her tight pussy.

“No, not with you.  How did you know?” Oliver cried out.

“You won’t turn me and your sex drug doesn’t affect me.  I can feel your hunger.  Make me yours, Oliver.  I want you to.”

Oliver stared at her neck with indecision.  He wanted her for so long but she is too special for this.  Pulling away from her neck, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes to find the truth.  They need to talk before he can take any more steps with her.  His fingers snake down to bring them both over the edge and his mouth engulfs her mouth.  His hunger will have to be satisfied in another way tonight.


End file.
